We are studying cortisol, ACTH, and BLPH-'-endorphin secretory profiles in patients with untreated Cushing's Disease during baseline conditions and during CRH, metyrapone and dexamethasone challenge. We are testing the hypothesis that heterogeneity in the severity of depressive syndrome: mood, cognition, and sleep, is associated with heterogeneity in the profiles of cortisol and the pituitary peptides ACTH and BLPH?BE.